I'm Sorry
by sanickerz
Summary: it's late at night and feliciano wants to go to the store. romano is a little reluctant but lets him go. he said he would be back quickly. he said he would be safe, but whats taking his little brother so long to come back? please review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! warnings: rape, language. human names used.


**I'm sorry**

**AN: YO! Hello to all my deviants! It's been quite some time since I wrote a story. College work is such a drag. Anyways! I had this story in mind for some time and finally got the time to write it. I hope to see you at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one: mistake**

"Fratello! I'm going to the store! Do you need anything?" Feliciano yelled from the bottom of the stairs as he slipped on his light jacket. Romano slowly came down the stairs in his baggy sweatpants and tank top, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"The store? It's already so late. Besides it's supposed to rain soon." he crossed his arms. "Besides, what do you need to get from the store anyway? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Feliciano had just finished tying his shoes and grabbing his keys.

"Aw come on fratello. It's going to rain heavily all day and night tomorrow and I won't be able to go. I promise I'll be back quickly." he pleaded. His smile was as goofy as ever but Romano could never say no. still he felt worried.

"..I don't know fratellino. It's pretty dark and I can't shake this feeling..."

"Please Romano! It'll be quick...I promise" after some time of thinking it over, Romano reluctantly agreed to let Feliciano go. For a minute or so, Romano told his brother to be careful and come home quickly. His brother was really troublesome.

"Thanks Romano! I'll be back soon." and with that, his little brother was out the door.

_*****TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP*****_

"It really is kind of scary walking alone at night..." Feliciano had been walking for some time now. Seeing as Romano took forever talking to him about warnings and such, the regular stores had closed already. Now he found himself walking even further to the 24/7 convenient store, passing by a few people who wander the streets at night and a few dark alleyways.

"Hey kid! Please help me! My friend is hurt real bad..."

"Huh?"

A tall man with dark hair came running up to him. He was panting as if he was running a marathon and by the looks of it seemed really scared.

"Please man. You gotta help my friend!" the man begged. Feliciano looked worried and agreed to go with the man. He followed him to a deep dark alley way where a man sat. He approached him slowly, his heart beating loudly.

"Um...excuse me, sir? Are you okay?" he reached his hand out to touch the man's shoulder before the man grabbed his wrist, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm okay alright. But you won't be..."

"w-what?" before he knew it, Feliciano was pushed down onto the ground with the man straddling his hips, his arms held up against his head. The man let out a dark chuckle

"Heheh. You got a cute one tony! I just want to eat him up..." Feliciano's eyes widened in horror.

"w-what are you doing!? Let go!" he struggled to free from the man's grasp.

"Tony! grab his arms and shut that pretty little mouth of his, will ya?" the man named 'tony' went by Feliciano and grabbed his arms.

"Don't worry little cutie. We're going to take good care of you..." he smirked. The other guy, who has yet to be called by name, roughly pulled off Feliciano's pants and grabbed his cock.

"This kid really is fucking cute. I really want to eat him up..." he slowly started pumping his cock with one hand while unzipping his pants. Feliciano struggled as best as he could, trying his best to pull his hands away from his attackers but it was no use.

"Hey now, don't struggle too much... you're making me even harder" the un-named attacker sneered. He quickly pulled out his dick and rubbed it. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip of his cock, adding to his pleasure. Without any preparations, he lined up his cock with Feliciano's entrance and nudge his hole.

"Get ready for this..." the man chuckled. Feliciano's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head violently. He tried his best, one last time to struggle against the strong men until he felt a searing pain go through him.

"AH! S-STOP IT! I-IT HURTS! STO-" tony, who held his hands, covered his mouth with one had.

"Can't have you screaming now, can we?" hot tears fell down the side of Feliciano's cheeks as his screams of pain were muffled.

"Shit...he's fucking tight. It's like his ass is trying to rip my dick off." the man panted. He started thrusting hard and fast into Feliciano, grabbing his hips with such tightness there would surely be bruises. Blood slowly started trickling from his asshole as the man dove in deeper inside of him.

"Fuck this! I can't take it anymore!" the man named tony quickly unzipped his pants and let his cock out.

"Now be a good boy and don't bite. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." tony smiled. He hurriedly shoved his cock into Feliciano's tight, warm mouth, causing him to gag and choke around him. More tears fell from his eyes.

"Fuck! This kids mouth feels so good..." he groaned.

Both men ravaged his body like wild animals. They even left bite marks around his neck. Feliciano's body was in so much pain. His thighs hurt, his ass hurt, his neck hurt. Everything hurt. Yet, they wouldn't stop. No matter how much he tried to scream and beg, they wouldn't stop. It felt like hours had passed. Hours of pure pain and suffering. Agony. He just wanted this to be a bad dream that he would wake up from. A bad dream...

"Shit...hah...hah...I'm gonna cum" the man panted, his thrusts increasing to animalistic speed.

"Me too..." tony looked down at Feliciano. "Be a good boy and swallow it..." he smirked as he also increased his speed. Feliciano shut his eyes tightly screaming as both men filled him up.

"I said 'swallow it!'" tony screamed at him. In fear of being or even worse, he slowly swallowed the man's cum, panting harshly. Both men stayed there until they came down from their high and pulled out of him. They stood up and fixed their clothing.

"Thanks for a great time cutie." they laughed as they ran off, leaving Feliciano in the deep dark alley way, with a tear-stained face, shaking, and blood and cum leaking from his hole. Lightning lit up the sky, signaling the arrival of the thunderstorm. He slowly stood on his shaking knees, carefully dressed himself and limped his way out the alley. The heavy rain started pouring, masking his tears as he slowly made his way back home.

_*****TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP*****_

"Damnit! Where is he!? It's been 2 hours already!" Romano paced back and forth. He knew he shouldn't have let his little brother go to the store so late at night. To make matters worse he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right! Romano let out a sigh as he combed his hair through with his hand. This is ridiculous! The rain is already pouring down much heavier than he thought and Feliciano still hasn't come home. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of keys and the front door opening and closing.

"There you are Feliciano! What took you so long-" Romano's eyes widened. Feliciano...he...what the hell happened!?

"Feliciano!? w-what happened to you!?" he ran towards his brother.

"Fratello...I...I couldn't get away..." tears came back to his eyes and fell down his cheek again. He ran into his brothers arms, burying his face in the crook of Romano's neck. Romano held him tightly.

_"He's shaking__..."_

"..Couldn't get away? From who?" Feliciano's sobs grew louder.

"These 2 guys...they... they h-held me down... in an alley and...a-and..." Feliciano broke down crying loudly. He hugged Romano as tightly as he could, scared of letting go.

"t-they raped me...r-Romano... I was s-so scared... I...I couldn't fight back...I tried...I couldn't..." Feliciano broke down again before finishing his sentence.

Romano squeezed Feliciano tightly. He cursed inside his head, blaming himself. This was his fault! He knew he shouldn't have let him go! And now this... his little brother. Hot tears also started to swell in his eyes as well, his body shaking lightly. He held him as close as he could.

"I'm so s-sorry Feliciano... it's all my fault... i-im...so sorry..." Romano's hot tears finally fell. He stood there, holding his brother's trembling form. He just kept thinking _'this is my fault' 'how could I let this happen?' 'I should have said no'._ He couldn't bare it. The thought of his brother being held down and raped, screaming out in pain, and he couldn't do anything. He wasn't there for him when he needed him. He can't live with this guilt. The guilt of making this mistake...

* * *

**AN: OKAY! So! I stopped here. There is a lot of ways this can end. I will be making a second chapter, don't worry! TELL ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD? SHOULD I CONTINUE? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? TELL ME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**


End file.
